Harry Potter: A New Path
by Fox of Apocolypse
Summary: Harry, saved from the Dursley's, has been brought to Grimmauld Place. After a look in the library, one of the book catches Harry's eye. A book on Elements has Harry spiraling for control over his new found power.


Harry Potter – A New Path

Hiya, this is the beginning of my series I'm typing, and just opened this because I was bored and this came off the top of my head. And the Internet ran out…anyway, I REALLY hope you enjoy and review.

Bon Appetite

'BOY!' Vernon yelled from downstairs, sending shivers down my spine. He was back from work…early. Oh no, he was fired!

I had only been here three days. Three days of pure agony.

I walked down the stairs, wincing as I done so. Wincing hurt too. The last attack had nearly killed me, with broken ribs, ankle and hand. My jaw was shattered and my left eye was swollen. That was only yesterday…

I entered the sitting room. 'Boy, do you know what you've done?' Uncle Vernon yelled drunkenly. He smelt like stale alcohol.

'No,' I rasped, my jaw burning as I done so. 'YOU GOT ME FIRED YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! YOU TRICKED MY BOSS INTO FIRING ME!' He bellowed, his fist encountering my face.

I flew backwards, glasses falling off as I done so. Damn, everything's blurry now. Petunia looked at me disgustedly, or I think, she looks like a stick sort of blob, and kicking me feebly. It still hurt though, as my ribs hadn't healed completely. I lay there, breathing faintly. Vernon kept kicking my chest. I think I heard cracking. Just then, the door burst open and in strode a furious Severus Snape.

'Leave that boy alone!' he roared. I thought I was already unconscious, or perhaps dead. Since when does Snape save my back?

'YOU WILL LEAVE AT ONCE, YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING!' Uncle Vernon screamed. Snape pulled out his wand and shoved in Uncle Vernon's face.

'You will leave him be, he is coming with me, and I, and the rest of the Order, will ensure he never comes back,' Snape growled, pressing his wand hard into Vernon's face.

'J-just take him. LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!' Vernon shrieked, hiding Petunia behind his back. She cowered as Snape picked me up. Snape narrowed his eyes at how light I seemed. Or I think, because I'm fazing out…

'You should be glad I'm not cursing you madly, you'd never survive if I did,' Snape snarled. He strode out the door, his cloak billowing behind him.

He was about to Disapparate when I spluttered softly, blood leaking out of my mouth. 'P-professor?' he stuttered, squinting. Oh, crap, my glasses.

'Yes Potter?' Snape answered softly.

'Why didn't you leave me to die?' I whispered, heaving a hacking cough, staining my rags red.

'Why would you ask that?' Snape asked, shocked.

'I should have died. I deserve to. Look at what I done to Cedric, my parents. I lured Ron and Hermione into danger. I almost killed Ginny. What if it were someone else next? I couldn't let the Weasley's die, or the Grangers, any of my friends, heck even you. It would be better if I was out of the way…' my voice trailed off and I felt a lone tear trailing down my face.

There were no more tears for me to cry, they left after I spent a whole week sobbing. That was the last tear left, no more.

Snape Disapparated, his face blank.

We entered a strange room. Don't ask, I don't know how, but I could feel Dark Magic radiating. Not human Dark, as in just Dark. And I felt dirty when I was comfortable with it.

'HARRY!' A voice yelled from the door. Snape-no he saved your miserable life, its Professor Snape- laid me carefully down on the couch in the strange room before standing aside. He disappeared and reappeared with a POP! And gently slid my glasses on my face.

'Thank you,' I rasped, the room coming into focus. Sn-Professor Snape stood to the side as another person bounded to me and knelt down.

'Sirius,' I whispered.

'Oh my! Minevra, send for Poppy, tell her this is an emergency!' A voice called from the doorway, _again_.

'No need, Albus, I'm already here!' another voice wafted through as the matron hurried pass, shooing Sirius away. Blimey, call for one person and the bloody house comes! Madam Pomfrey did some diagnosis tests with her wand.

'Oh dear, good gracious, he's in a bad shape!' Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

'What is it? How bad?' Sirius urged, panicking.

'Five broken ribs, the rest cracked, a shattered jaw, whole left foot shattered, his whole hand shattered, a swollen eye, broken ankle, a severe concussion and blood filling his lungs!' she cried. I saw Professor Snape – hey I got it right! – And Sirius went completely white, and I'm sure everyone else too.

'How is he still living?' A voice I took for Remus whispered. Madam Pomfrey trembled.

'I-I don't know. Severus, could you get some Pain Relieving Potion and some other essentials. I need to mend these bones and I can't go to my stores,' Madam Pomfrey ordered before whipping out her wand. Again.

I saw Snape nodding numbly before I blacked out.

_People surrounded me, dead and alive. I saw everyone's face sunken, bleeding and seriously wounded. They were all accusing me, whispers rippling through the crowd._

'_You killed us, Harry,' Cedric whispered, pointing a sunken hand at me. I shook violently, shaking my head._

'_I-I didn't! I didn't kill you!' I gasped._

'_I thought you cared,' Hermione cried, stepping forward._

'_I do, Hermione, of course I do!' I cried, tears pouring down my face._

'_Nice way of showing it! We done everything for you and you go ahead and murder us!' Ron shouted._

'_Ron-' I sobbed._

'_Save your tears for someone who wants them! We died for you son, and you betray us!' My father snapped, glaring at me furiously._

'_I'd never betray you Dad, never,' I shouted._

'_You killed us, you killed us,' was chanted through the crowd. I spun around, but all I saw were sunken faces. I tried pushing myself out, but they kept shaking me, accusing me…_

'Harry, wake up!' A voice whispered, shaking him lightly. I shot up, my face wet, cold sweat running off of me. My glasses weren't on my face. I groped around, feeling for my glasses. They were slipped on my face gently.

I looked up into the face of Mrs. Weasley, who was staring at me anxiously. 'Are you alright, dear?' she asked, sitting down on the end of the…bed?

'I'm fine,' I lied. Mrs. Weasley looked at me skeptically.

'Dear, you were yelling your head off. Something about…' her voice trailed off uncertainly.

I looked down, a few tears escaping my eyes. I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I didn't object, I just sat there limply. 'What was it about?' she whispered. I closed my eyes.

'It wasn't much, just…everyone was surrounding me. They were all dead. Everyone I knew. And they started accusing me. Cedric, Hermione, Ron…Dad, they all said I killed them, that I betrayed them,' I sobbed, wrapping my arms around my knees. I didn't care that it hurt. I didn't care that my bones were still slightly broken.

'Oh…oh my, you poor dear. Harry, nobody blames you for…uh, his death. You couldn't of done anything,' Mrs. Weasley soothed, rubbing his back.

'But I could've! I could've taken the cup and left Cedric! We could've summoned the Portkey and left! I could've done something but I didn't! I should've died there with Cedric! Everyone would be safe from me! I'm Death!' I cried.

'No you aren't, Harry,' someone said softly. Mr. Weasley walked in and put his arm around Harry.

'People die everyday, so you need to stop blaming yourself for Cedric's death. If the tables were reversed, would you want Cedric blaming himself? No, you wouldn't. People are going to die in this war, and you can't blame yourself otherwise you'll be vulnerable. You need to get over his death and focus on fighting V-V-Voldemort, otherwise you'll… you already know the consequences,' Mr. Weasley explained softly, patting my arm.

'That makes sense…' I admitted, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was there, for Merlins sake! I could've summoned the Portkey. I could've agreed with Cedric and took the cup. Damn Gryffindor valor! Why couldn't I just be in Slytherin? Oh right, I argued with the Sorting Hat, and why ask for a re-Sorting when it isn't going to bring him back…

'Think about it,' Mr. Weasley said gently, giving my arm one more pat before leaving the room. 'Molly, there's an Order meeting on, we better attend,' Mr. Weasley called. Order? What the _hell _is an Order?

'Coming dear!' she yelled, giving me a kiss on the head before trotting out of the room. I sighed, getting up and locking the door. I flopped down on my bed, ignoring the weak protests of my newly healed, but still broken bones.

I rubbed my tired eyes under my glasses. This was not a good…wait, is it day or night? I slowly lifted myself off the bed and peeked out the window. The sky was black, stars twinkling, winking at me. Silver was grouped together, making shapes in the sky.

So it's night. I must've been asleep for hours. Well, might as well do something productive…

(Snape's POV)

'I have horrible news. Lord Voldemort is after the prophecy. The one concerning Harry,' Dumbledore said gravely. The table went quiet. I mean it, you could drop a bloody pin and it would echo.

Damn the Dark Lord! He's been going on about it since he returned, no joke. I wouldn't joke, I'm Severus Snape, and I never joke.

All he's been saying is 'I need the prophecy,' or 'If we wish to succeed, we need that prophecy!' and all that crap. If I hear the bloody word prophecy, I'll crack. Do a Dumbledore and crack.

I take back everything I said about Potter being arrogant, or spoilt or anything like that. After the state I saw him in, I feel so guilty. That's saying something, as I never usually feel guilty. Potter doesn't need the bloody prophecy on his shoulders, or any bloody prophecy at all.

He can barely handle his blasted Uncle, then needs to go to his Uncles hearing. How can he hang on after all the pain?

The Dark Lord returning, watching Diggory die - oh, he also needs to attend that funeral as well – having the whole Ministry against him, having his Uncle beat the crap out've him and all the rubbish beforehand, like the Philosophers Stone – still don't know how he got passed that – saving Weasley girl from the Chamber of Secrets, fighting a twelve foot basilisk, being _stabbed _with a basilisk fang, got healed – thank Merlin –destroyed Riddle, learned the Patronus charm at _thirteen_, fighting off around a hundred Dementors, saving Black – to which I'm still angry about – fought a nesting _Hungarian Horntail_, went to the bottom of the black lake – possibly nearly drowning – getting past those obstacles in the maze – including being bitten by an Acromantula!

If that were me, I would've hung myself! Seriously! I really need to apologize. But every time I see Potter, it reminds me of his father, pointing his wand at me and insulting me. I really need to see him as his mother.

Oh, I hate this godforsaken world!

(Harry's POV)

I hate this godforsaken world!

It's so _unfair_, I've just realized. Where's the justice? Integrity? Why is good always losing?

I walked over to my trunk to fetch something when I realized -

THE CLOAK, IT'S AT THE DURSLEY'S! THEY COULD BURN IT WITH – OH, GOD, THE MARAUDERS MAP!

I unlocked the door hastily, running downstairs quietly. The kitchen door opened and people filed out. I stepped in the shadows, waiting for them to pass. Dumbledore walked out, followed by Sirius and Professor Snape.

'Sirius!' I half-yelled, half-whispered. Sirius turned around and saw me.

'Harry, what are you doing out of bed?' he hissed.

'The Invisibility Cloak, the Marauders Map!' I hissed back.

'What about them?'

'They're still at the Dursleys!' I whispered, panicking.

'Oh, holy Merlin! We need to go get them! If James knew he'd be rising from the dead to murder me!' Sirius groaned. I winced at the sound of my father. I don't forget dreams easily…

'Severus, could you go fetch them, I'm sure Harry needs them back,' Dumbledore asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

'More than a heart needs to beat,' I muttered, wishing mine would stop beating for the sake of mankind.

'Certainly Headmaster, as you wish,' Snape bowed before Apparating away.

I guess I owe my life to Snape now, as he saved my miserable life when I was _this _close to being with my parents. I hate my depressing life.

I walk upstairs, feeling the eyes of Dumbledore and Sirius boring into the back of my head.

I wrote a quick reminder to keep my cloak and map somewhere else when I heard the door open. Sirius was standing at my door with the map and Cloak, grinning like a Cherisher Cat.

'So ickle Harrykins has been writing in his diary. Oh I have to read that,' Sirius teased. I snorted.

'First of all, it is a _journal_, not a diary, and second and most important, _keep away_!' I commanded hotly. 'You can't hide it from me forever Harry,' Sirius taunted, 'Just give it up now,'

I could see I wasn't getting out of this easy, so I pulled my wand out've my pocket and pointed it at him. 'You can't do magic,' Sirius smirked.

'I don't care that I'm not allowed; I'll do it anyway. But this house is under the Fidelius Charm, so nobody can track us,' I breathed, realizing too late that I just lost a MAJOR secret.

'H-how'd you know it was under the Fidelius?' Sirius stammered, losing his joking manor quickly. I came up with the best answer I could. 'Since I've been doing magic since I've gotten up and have had no Ministry letters swooping in, I'm pretty safe,' I said calmly, or as calmly as possible.

Sirius looked at me, and then grinned. 'I guess I'll have to force the _diary_ off you,' he sniggered before changing into Padfoot.

'Oh crap,' I muttered, and then sat on my pillow, making sure Padfoot couldn't reach it. I did hope, but where's hope when you need it, huh? If hope and joy and miracles were true then my parents would be here…or would they?

I was brought of my daydreaming from Padfoot, who had leapt on the bed. He started pulling the pillowcase when…THANK YOU SEVERUS SNAPE!

'Black, get off of Potter, you might be hurting him,' Snape ordered. Padfoot looked at him, saying plainly 'what would you know?'

Padfoot changed into Sirius and sat on my bed, yes _my_ bed and stared at Snape skeptically. He was staring for so long I had to say, 'Take a picture, it'll last longer,'

I titter when Sirius turned red. 'Keep blushing, Padfoot, the color suits you,' I sniggered. He turned so red he looked purple. That would look strange.

'You should stop teasing your godfather, he might burst,' Snape said blankly, but his face betrayed a slight smirk. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Sirius stormed out of the room. When he left I let my laughter out. It wasn't much, as I never knew how to laugh…

Snape left as well, so I grabbed my journal and wrote a quick reminder to hide my journal somewhere more creative. I got up and walked downstairs, careful not to stray from the shadows. I was really good at that, keeping quiet and keeping to the shadows.

I walked along the halls, looking surreptitiously into each room I walked past. I stopped in front of a double-door. Huh, what's in here? I opened the door slowly and to my shock the room just lit. Just like that. BANG! WE HAVE LIGHT!

I walked in and found myself in a _huge _library. _Huge_. Here were books on every subject. DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, CoMC, Divination (can you believe it!), Mind Arts, Dark Arts (plenty there), Parstlemagic, Warding, Bloodmagic, Wandless…Elemental Magic?

I walked over and picked up a book that says _How to tell the signs of an Elemental_. Walking over to a table, I sat down and flipped to _Fire Elementals._

_It is not hard to tell if someone is a fire elemental. They get angry easily, make random items explode if getting too angry, move extra fast and always have something to say. They are connected to dragons, always helping them when needed._

I froze. That sounded like…me. I hastily flipped to Water Elementals.

_Water elementals are a bit harder to discover than fire elementals. Water elementals are mostly calm, observant and are graceful. They have a strange connection with aquatic life and always care for other people before themselves._

Oh…my…god…

_Wind elementals are mysterious. They are very quiet and only expose themselves when circumstances demand. They are quick to help people and have destructive emotions. They have an odd connection with air and all the creatures that inhabit it._

Merlin help me.

_Earth elementals are the hardest to find. They don't let anyone destroy their spirit, never give up and always make up their minds, not having any uncertainty. They hold respect for all creatures in the world, always finding good in them. They don't let anyone else tell them what to do. They are strong, both emotionally and physically. They are so strong they can fight three vampires at once and win._

_Most elementals show their abilities around fifteen or sixteen, but there have been younger. It just depends on the persons magical ability. The youngest has been ten._

Oh. My. God. It can't be. I sat there frozen. No-no-no-no-_ nooo_! Not me! It can't be! My face was white, my breathing quick. By god, why didn't I see this sooner? Always Harry Potter. Always. I HATE LIFE!

I slammed the book shut, getting up so forcefully the chair fell over. I walked over to the shelf and shoved the book back in. Then I left the library, not looking back. Swiftly sprinting back to my room, I slammed the door and locked it, my breathing heavy.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. _Don't worry, _I thought, _it's okay. Just because all the elements describe you perfectly, doesn't mean you are an elemental_. Then I groaned. I am such a liar.

Okay, I'll try using the wind element. If I can't make the journal float, then I'm safe. If I can, I'm screwed. Concentrating on a soft breeze lifting a leaf and moved my hand upwards. Opening my eyes, I groaned again. Not just the journal, but the bedside table was levitating. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I hastily lowered the bedside table. It was crooked but who cares?

The door opened to reveal Sirius. 'You okay? I heard the door slam shut.' He said softly. I shrugged.

'You must be hearing things.' I said a bit too casually.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, I must. But you're the only one that's not in the kitchen and I know the sound came from up here.' He said. Oh I was screwed now.

'Well, it wasn't me.' I shrugged.

Sirius looked at me skeptically, then asked, 'Why's the bedside table crooked?'

I looked at the bedside table and then said, 'I dropped something behind it so I went to pick it up.' Sirius looked doubtful, but accepted this. He closed the door but then opened it again.

'Moony's going to take you into St. Mungos for a check-up tomorrow, 'kay?' he said softly. I nodded, having no clue what St. Mungos was. Probably a wizarding hospital.

Sirius closed the door again, officially leaving. I sighed before turning back to my problem. The elemental problem. Yes, _that _problem. Why _me_? Why not Ron or Hermione for a change? I wouldn't want people to have my pain but if they could see it…

And an idea struck me like lightning striking a tree. My memories.

**Thanks for reading. Review please.**


End file.
